


Переменные

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы принять одно из важнейших решений в своей жизни Джим звонит послу Споку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переменные

**Author's Note:**

> AU к некоторым моментам ST Beyond и небольшие спойлеры. В тексте упоминаются события Star Trek The Motion Picture.

Посол Спок внимательно изучал свежую новостную хронику, и ему нравилось то, что он в ней видел. Лучезарная улыбка капитана Джеймса Кирка с дипломатического ужина на одной из телларитских колоний радовала взгляд старого вулканца. Как бы ему ни хотелось признавать это, но с каждым днем капитан «Энтерпрайз» все сильнее напоминал ему того Джима, которого Спок знал большую часть своей жизни.  
  
И от этого становилось грустно. Посол старался не думать, какие еще неприятности придется пережить Кирку и Споку в этой реальности. Ему порой хотелось рассказать им обо всем, что он знал сам, но здравый смысл вовремя останавливал его. Нельзя было вмешиваться — его влияние уже и так изменило ход истории.  
  
Он и так позволил себе слишком многое: не смог отказать на просьбу о помощи, когда юный Спок захотел узнать от него о Хане. Слишком сильно захотел, чтобы хотя бы в этот раз команда пережила все в полном составе — почти так и случилось.  
  
Те недели, что Джим был в коме, посол Спок не находил себе места.  
  


***

  
Джим смотрел на него с экрана и выглядел очень уставшим.  
  
— Я не отрываю тебя от дел? — поинтересовался он и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну что ты, конечно нет, — посол Спок был рад, что, несмотря на большую загруженность, Кирк находил время, чтобы иногда звонить и радовать его новостями.  
  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — тут Джим опустил взгляд, словно собирался с мыслями. — Это очень важно для меня.  
  
— Внимательно тебя слушаю.  
  
— Я подал прошение на пост вице-адмирала станции «Йорктаун». Капитаном «Энтерпрайз» рекомендовал Спока, — выпалил Джим. — И адмирал Пэрис сказала, что у меня есть все шансы получить это место.  
  
Спок некоторое время даже не знал, что сказать. У него возникло острое чувство дежа вю, и он не понимал, как его интерпретировать.  
  
— Могу я узнать о причинах такого решения? — поинтересовался он, надеясь, что у Джима есть достаточно веская причина, чтобы бросить капитанское кресло «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Я устал, — честно ответил Кирк, и по его виду было понятно, что это действительно так, — запутался в том, кто я есть. Мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться в этом.  
  
— И ты решил, что самое лучшее место для размышлений — это космическая станция в дальнем космосе? — Спок почти хотел добавить «А почему не на Земле?», но вовремя остановил себя. Это могло бы вызвать лишние вопросы.  
  
— Я… — начал Джим — и запнулся. — Я ведь родился в космосе. Наверно, я мог бы попроситься на Землю, засесть в кабинете с отличным видом на набережную Сан-Франциско, но у меня, видимо, слишком много неприятных воспоминаний о жизни на планете.  
  
Джим замолчал, явно ожидая ответной реакции, возражений, совета — ну хоть что-нибудь.  
  
— А Спок знает о твоем решении? — наконец спросил вулканец. Ему очень хотелось услышать, что Кирк и его младшая копия нашли общий язык, стали все-таки хорошими друзьями, как это было в его жизни.  
  
— Я ему еще не сказал, — виновато ответил Джим. — Я пытался, но не смог. Поговорю с ним после миссии.  
  
И он снова посмотрел на Спока, словно ждал… благословения, что ли.  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит хорошенько поразмыслить над этим решением, прежде чем окончательно оставлять капитанское кресло, — сказал посол. — Я не хочу на тебя давить, Джим, но такие решения не делаются из-за усталости. И поговори об этом со Споком — он должен знать.  
  
Когда экран потух и посол Спок снова оказался в одиночестве, он попытался не думать о том дне, когда и ему пришлось услышать от своего капитана аналогичную новость.  
  


***

  
— ...когда мы вернемся на землю, то я, скорее всего, приму это повышение, — капитан Кирк все говорит и говорит, но Спок его совершенно не слышит. У него в ушах звенят слова _«Я стану адмиралом, а тебя повысят до капитана»_. Слова въедаются, вплетаются, встраиваются во взбудораженные вулканские эмоции, и кажется, что еще немного, и Спок взорвется.  
  
Он не хочет, чтобы все это происходило. Ему не нужно капитанское кресло «Энтерпрайз» — особенно если рядом не будет Джима. Спок смотрит на Кирка и надеется, что в его взгляде достаточно чувств, надеясь, что капитан поймет, как он не хочет, чтобы что-то менялось — пятилетняя миссия оказывается не такой уж длинной, какой казалась всем в ее начале.  
  
Но Джим не понимает. Они расходятся по разным каютам, находятся буквально через стенку друг от друга, но расстояние уже увеличивается — Спок знает, что это нелогично, но несколько метров превращаются сначала в шестнадцать световых лет, а потом и в бесконечность…  
  
Спок пытается медитировать, но у него не получается. Он старается найти выход из этой ситуации с помощью логики, унять эмоции, разложив все по полочкам, успокоить внутреннее несогласие с решением капитана с помощью уравнений, но выстроенная с особой тщательностью цепочка рассуждений рассыпается, подобно карточному домику, стоит ввести в расчеты Джима.  
  
Капитан Кирк — переменная. Спок осознает это слишком поздно. Его мир, основанный на законах логики и математики, способный обуздать стихию благодаря знаниям об устройстве Вселенной, рассыпается, когда природа воплощает свою непредсказуемость в одном единственном человеке.  
  
К утру Спок понимает, что совершенно раздавлен. Что если поддаться течению времени и позволить произойти всему, что должно случиться, то он просто не доживет до получения капитанских нашивок. Он пытается разобраться, почему ему сложно принять такую простую вещь, как кадровые перестановки, но вместо этого его еще сильнее затягивает в хаос.  
  
Спок опаздывает к началу смены. Он выглядит нездоровым, и капитан Кирк отправляет его в лазарет. Коммандер, однако, игнорирует его приказ и возвращается в свою каюту, где во время очередной попытки навести порядок в голове понимает, что больше не желает испытывать ни одной эмоции.  
  
И это осознание дает ему шанс дожить до конца пятилетней миссии.  
  


***

  
Посол Спок никогда так не радовался, как в тот день, когда узнал, что команда «Энтерпрайз» оказалась живой и относительно невредимой. Что, несмотря на разрушение корабля, им удалось помешать планам по уничтожению станции «Йорктаун».  
  
Он наконец-то понял, что его помощь им больше не требовалась, что они и так справились бы с любыми невзгодами на своем пути. Наконец-то они стали настоящей командой — эта мысль согревала лучше любого солнца.  
  
Очередной вызов от Джима посол Спок чуть не пропустил — он как раз пришел с прогулки, когда услышал звуковой сигнал.  
  
— Я уж подумал, что звоню совсем не вовремя, — на лице Джима вновь такая знакомая и такая счастливая улыбка — и никакого намека на усталость. — Надеюсь, не помешал?  
  
— Конечно нет, Джим, я просто выходил подышать свежим воздухом, — ответил Спок. — В моем возрасте кондиционированный воздух помещений приносит больше вреда, чем пользы.  
  
Кирк снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз в его взгляде обосновалось сомнение.  
  
— Поздравляю тебя и твою команду, — заговорил посол. — Долго продлится ваш отпуск?  
  
— Ждем, когда новую «Энтерпрайз» «спустят на воду», — при словах о корабле на лице Джима проскользнуло какое-то очень знакомое выражение — Спок видел его множество раз и был очень рад заметить сейчас.  
  
— Я отказался от поста вице-адмирала, — внезапно произнес Джим. — Я… я понял, что не смогу провести остаток дней в кабинете, подписывая бумажки.  
Посол едва сдержал удивление: он никак не ожидал, что Кирк изменит свое решение.  
  
— Я подумал, что не смогу долго оставаться на одном месте, — продолжил Джим. — В конце концов, космос, в котором я родился, — весьма непостоянная и переменчивая штука.  
  
— Ты поговорил со Споком о своем решении? — посол надеялся, что в этот раз все обойдется без попыток пройти колинар.  
  
— И да, и нет. Мы просто оба поняли, что из нас получилась слишком хорошая команда, чтобы расходиться сейчас, — произнес Джим, и посол Спок испытал облегчение: наверное, нельзя было пожелать более хороших новостей.  
  
— Я очень рад, что вы пришли к взаимопониманию, — добавил он.  
  
— Нууу, — Джим как-то натянуто улыбнулся. — До полного взаимопонимания нам еще далековато, но мы работаем над этим.  
  
Когда лицо Джима исчезло с экрана, посол Спок позволил себе улыбнуться — он и подумать не мог, что судьба сыграла с ним такую злую шутку и позволила увидеть, как развивались бы события без адмиральских нашивок Джима и ухода Спока из Звездного Флота.  
  
У этих двоих впереди была целая бесконечность, чтобы понять, насколько простыми могут быть чувства и сложными взаимоотношения, но почему-то, несмотря на все переменные, посол нелогично верил, что они справятся.


End file.
